I Love That I Hate That I Love You
by ChannyFanInTheBlob
Summary: Title: confusing? Read to understand! One-Shot! Totally CHANNY! ChannyFanInTheBlob!-Love is something that never changes. It will always stay the same.


Sonny's POV:

C- You soo want me.

S- No, I don't.

Surprisingly, my voice didn't raise at all. Truth be told, I reaaaaaally want him. And since I'm confessing, I have fallen deeply, madly, truly, completely in love with Chad Dylan Cooper.

C- Yes, you do!

S- NO I DON'T!

C- Yes...

S- Why would I like you?

C- 'Cause I'm TV's Chad Dylan Cooper!

S- What does that have to do with anything?

C- It has to do with everything! Girls all over the world fall heads over heels for me!

S- Well, there are still those who do this...

I grabbed a dart from my vanity and threw it behind my shoulder. I turned around and gestured towards the dart-filled board with his face on it.

S- Bulls-eye!

It was right on his nose.

C- Why do you have a Chad dart board?

S- I made it so I can play, duh! All the So Random cast members play.

C- Uh, huh. Now, back to to the subject... Yes, you do!

S- Well, maybe it's you who wants me!

C- Pfft! No I don't!

S- Sure, you don't.

C- I don't! It's you who want this!

He gestured towards himself. I scoffed.

S- Keep dreaming!

C- More like in _your _dreams!

S- No! In yours!

C- Yours!

S- Yours!

C- Yours!

S- This is going nowhere! Why don't we both agree that we _don't _dream about each other!

C- Fine!

S- Fine!

C- Good!

S- Seriously? This? AGAIN? Really!

C- You started it!

S- No, you did!

*SIGH* He's so cute when he's angry! The way his nose scrunches up, it makes my want to kiss the tip of his nose! Garsh, I love him! I love him, i love him, i love him, I LOVE HIM! I LOVE CHAD DYLAN COOPER!

C- (What he says when Sonny's daydreaming) OKAY! This is also going nowhere! Can we just agree that we're so used to it that it just rolls off our tongues? Okay? OK. You don't have to answer. Sonny? Sonny? Sonny?

(Sonny snaps out of her fantasy)

S- (still dazed of her dream) I love you...

C- Wait, what?

S- (gets out of trance) What, what?

C- Did you just say you loved me?

Aw, man! Did I say that out loud?

S- No! I said I hate you, you jerk!

C- Well, I hate you, too, diva!

S- I am NOT a diva!

C- (In a singy voice) Di-Va!

S- You take that back!

C- Not until you take back that I'm a jerk!

S- Never!

C- Do it!

S- I'll never surrender you, egoistic, three-named, puppy-shover, talking-in-third-person, JERK!

C- Oh, no you didn't!

S- Oh, but I did!

C- Diva!

S- Is that all you can come up with?

C- Uh.. well...

S- Mackenzie Falls' scripts kill trees!

C- What?

S- Paper is made form trees and your scripts are like 30 pages long!

C- Wow! You're such a tree-hugger!

S- At least I don't kill trees! There will be a day, when all the trees and plants are wiped put of the ecosystem and since humans rely on plants as do plants rely on humans, Mackenzie Falls will take the blame for the non-existence of human beings! The world would be filled with carbon dioxide and no oxygen and we'll DIE!

I was practically yelling at him. I wasn't out of breath, which you think I would be.

C- Do you want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you?

S- I thought you'd never ask!

I pulled him in by the tie of his uniform and crashed my lips on his. He slipped one arm around my waist and sorta dipped me. I know it sounds cliche, but I felt fireworks go off in the background. Ya, way to cliche-y?

I pulled away from him and yelled...

S- I hate you!

C- I hate you more!

He used his other hand to hold the back of my neck and pulled my in and kissed me again.

Then, he pulled away.

S- I love you!

C- But I still hate you!

Before I could reply he un-dipped me, pulling my up straight and kissed me again.

I felt something thump behind be. Using common sense, I concluded that he pushed me into the wall. I felt his tongue graze my bottom lip and I let him enter. **(A/N- I felt really weird typing this so, yeah...) **Our tongues fought and danced together. But all too soon, he pulled away, again...

C- I *kiss* hate *kiss*

I pulled his head in closer and made sure he didn't pull away. When _I _did:

S- I hate that I love you, too.

He smiled at me and pulled me in for another moment of bliss.

When we pulled away, he laid his forehead against mine, our lips grazing each others.

When he spoke, his lips brushed mine. Making me want to just pull him in.

C- I love you, too. But more importantly, I love that I hate that I love you, too.

As confusing as that seemed, I understood it all.

* * *

**Love is something that will never change.**

**It will always stay the same.**

**~ChannyFanInTheBlob~**

**A/N- Thanks for reading! If you could, press that button down there and review! !**

**THANK YOU! AGAIN!  
**


End file.
